(SeaG-Sekuel) Dear Diary, In Summer Day
by Himkyu
Summary: Sekuel dari "(SeaG) Dear Diary, In Summer Day" / Musim panas ini belum berakhir, ya kan? Itu kenapa kau masih membuatku jatuh cinta padamu.. / "Daehyun Paboya!" / "Tapi kita sama sama penulis, chagiya " / Daejae / Yaoi / BAP / Romance / DLDR / ForeverWithYoo !


**(Sekuel) Dear Diary, In Summer Day**

**Maincast :**

Jung Daehyun

Yoo Youngjae

**Support Cast:**

Han Sunhwa (Secret)

OC

**Rating :** T

**Disclaimer :**

BAP from God and their parents. I don't think they come from "that agency" anymore. Original FF by Himkyu (Miyu)

**A/N : **

Karena banyak yang minta sekuel nya, so this is the sequel ^^ Maaf atas lama update nya... Jangan lupa dibaca dulu ff Dear Diary, In Summer Day versi pertamanya biar agak nyambungan hehe

Jangan lupa ya dibaca FF SG (Season Greeting) lainnya..

**Warning :** Yaoi, Typo(s), Weird?, dll

Dont be Siders^^

ENJOY

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Himkyu Present :<strong>

**(Sekuel) Dear Diary, In Summer Day..**

* * *

><p>Sesosok tubuh merebah di atas rerumputan yang tersentuh lembut oleh angin pagi. Membiarkan kedua matanya terhalang oleh buku yang membuka lebar menutup wajahnya. Lenguhan nafasnya terdengar menggema di balik buku tersebut. Ia mengabaikan sinar mentari yang sedikit menerpanya akibat terhalang rimbunan pohon.<p>

Tak jauh dari namja itu berada, 2 orang gadis sibuk sendiri dengan kegiatan mereka. Terlihat 1 gadis berambut agak kebiruan tersebut menyikut teman perempuannya yang berambut kepirangan. Tampak kerutan kasar di kening sang gadis berambut biru, akibat gemas dengan tingkah _mau tak mau_ sahabat di sampingnya. Ia terus mendorong punggung si rambut pirang agar maju, namun si rambut pirang mengerem terus langkahnya lalu kembali ke tempatnya semula saking ragu.

Ia tak berani.

Gadis berambut biru bertolak pinggang. Membuat si pirang tertunduk penuh sesal.

"Sampai kapan kau diam terus begini? Temui saja dia! Kau juga tak akan dimakannya." Si rambut biru mengalih pandang kembali pada lelaki yang berselonjoran di beberapa meter dari tempat mereka berdiri. Namun dengan gamang gadis berambut pirang ikut menoleh sekilas pada si pria dan memberi pandang penuh harapan.

Hati menggebu tadinya, namun kembali menciut setelahnya.

Digenggam kuat buku yang dipegangnya. Ia merasakan jiwa dalam buku tersebut bersatu dengan jiwanya. Ada terbersit kekuatan memacu keberanian untuknya.

Ia menarik nafas pasrah, dan menoleh pada sahabatnya. Tersenyum.

"Doakan aku ya, Jiae."

Si rambut biru bernama Min Jiae memanggut kepalanya, dan tersenyum antusias.

"_Nde~!_ _Neo Hwaiting, Hwannie_"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Hoahmm~~<p>

Mata cantik itu mengerjab ngerjab indah, seiring cahaya mentari mulai sedikit menyilaukannya ketika ia sudah mulai terjaga. Bukunya terjatuh langsung dari wajahnya ke pangkuan. Dengan malas dan masih terbawa kantuk, menoleh ke kanan kiri, memastikan sesuatu.

"Sudah 30 menit, aku menunggu? Anak itu kemana _sih_?" ia menggerutu setelah melihat pada jam tangannya. Kerutan di kening memberikan nilai tambah atas keheranannya pada seseorang yang sedari tadi ditunggunya.

Ingin beranjak, namun ia berhenti bangun dari sikap duduknya ketika seorang gadis cantik berambut kepirangan berjalan pelan ke arahnya. Pesona beserta senyuman begitu memikat di lontarkan sang gadis entah untuk siapa.

Apa kepada Youngjae?

Youngjae menoleh ke kanan , ke kiri, ke belakang. Memastikan bahwa ia tak salah berpikir tentang gadis itu hendak bertemu pandang padanya. Ia tak ingin merasa terlalu percaya diri, jadi ia hanya mengalihkan konsennya kembali kepada buku pegangan miliknya.

"_Annyeonghaseyo~ ~"_

Youngjae benar tak salah pemikiran. Gadis itu benar benar mengajaknya bicara. Seolah ia tak pernah mengenali gadis itu, maka ia memperhatikan penuh jeli dari kaki hingga kepalanya. Menaruh pertanyaan dengan '_siapa gadis ini ?'_

"_Nee?"_

"Maaf mengganggu. A—aku Han Sunhwa." Gadis bersuara merdu itu menunduk ketakutan setiap kali Youngjae mencoba meniliti arti tatapan itu. Ada kekhawatiran yang membuat gadis itu tak pernah merasa nyaman berdiri terlalu dekat dengan Youngjae. Apalagi melihat namja tampan sekaligus manis tersebut, baru saja menyelesaikan kegiatan tidurnya.

Youngjae mencoba menelusuri nama _Sunhwa _dalam pikirannya. Mengaduk isi memori otak , agar dapat mengingat nama itu. Youngjae terbilang memiliki sosialisasi yang buruk, hanya Choi Junhong yang menjadi teman sehari hari. Namun soal mengetahui nama nama per mahasiswa , adalah keahliannya.

"Ah!" Youngjae menjentikkan jarinya. "Han Sunhwa dari dari kelas hukum?"

Sunhwa terperangah. Lebih tepatnya menganga tak percaya menanggapi antusiasme Youngjae mengetahui siapa dirinya. ini adalah awal yang bagus menurut Sunhwa. Ketika seniormu capek capek mencari tau dirimu, dan akhirnya mengingatnya. Namja di hadapannya benar benar sosok yang mengagumkan.

"Ya!" Sunhwa tak kalah berantusias. Ia mengangguk nganggukkan kepalanya seraya tertawa. Mengusir suasana tegang itu.

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Sunhwa. Duduk saja disini. Ada yang ingin kau bicarakan?" sampai disini Sunhwa merasakan semburat merah merona indah di pipi putihnya. Youngjae menerima baik dirinya, dengan menepuk nepuk ruang kosong di sampingnya duduk.

Gadis itu tak bisa menolak, jadi dengan senang hati ia mendudukkan diri di samping lelaki pujaannya. Ia mengulurkan sebuah buku bersampul hijau, dengan judul besar _'Everlasting'_. Youngjae terkesiap, menerima dengan sangat menggebu buku tersebut. Meneliti setiap sisi buku tersebut dengan seksama.

"Ini buku terbitanku 2 tahun lalu! Ini buku pertama yang saat itu aku sangat pemula. Bagaimana buku ini bisa sangat terawat? Apa kau baru membelinya? Bahkan di pasaran pun sudah habis terjual."

Sunhwa tersenyum, menunjukkan _eye smile_ nya yang terindah. "Aku selalu menjaga buku buku karanganmu,_ sunbaenim_. Ini salah satu buku favoritku, jadi sayang sekali jika satu saja lembarannya rusak. Aku membawanya kemari, karena buku ini belum mendapatkan tanda tanganmu."

Youngjae memanggut kepalanya tanda mengerti. Tanpa penolakan, ia dengan senang hati mencoretkan tinta hitam dari pulpen milik Sunhwa di halaman depan. Tanda tangan indah itu terpapar disana, membuat Sunhwa berseru bahagia, walau tak bisa ia tunjukkan secara nyata.

"_Gomapseumnida(terima kasih)~_" Sunhwa memberikan bownya berkali kali. Memeluk erat bukunya untuk menumpahkan emosi bahagianya. Youngjae tersenyum memandangi gadis itu.

"Aku begitu menyukai karakter dalam buku ini. Maria dan Julian. Pertemuan mereka yang akhirnya menumbuhkan cinta membuatku terpikat."

Youngjae mencoba mengingat kembali hasil karyanya dahulu ketika Sunhwa berbicara demikian. Kedua karakter utama dalam buku awalnya, adalah yang menjadi _point_ utama kenapa ia ingin terus berkreasi. Jadi, ia begitu setuju pada Sunhwa bahwa keduanya begitu memikat.

Entah kenapa beberapa menit telah berlalu dengan sama sama diam, dan akhirnya Sunhwa mendongak ke atas langit. Tatapan menerawang ditujukan kepada biru nya lautan di angkasa raya. Itu langit. Dengan angsa angsa putih bergerak berarak disana. Itu awan.

Youngjae ikut terbawa akan konsen gadis itu. Mencari cari tujuan pandangan Sunhwa ke arah mana hingga membuat gadis itu tersenyum sendiri ke atas langit.

"Aku ingin menjadi Julian, bila _sunbae_ berkenan."

Youngjae mengernyit keningnya. Masih bingung.

"Kali pertama Julian bertemu dengan Maria. Tak pernah sekalipun Maria memperhatikannya. Namun Julian tau bahwa ia baru di awal untuk bisa memperjuangkan hatinya Maria. Hingga gadis itu menerima cinta Julian dengan sepenuh hati." Lanjut gadis itu penuh keyakinan.

Entah mendapat kekuatan darimana gadis itu hingga tak ada sedikit pun rasa takut memandangi kedua bola mata indah Youngjae sedekat ini. Mereka hanya berbeda jarak beberapa centimeter, dan berdua saja ditemani siluet bayangan dari rimbunan pohon di atas kepala mereka.

"Aku ingin seperti Julian yang berhasil mendapatkan hati Maria walaupun Maria tak sepadan dengan dirinya yang begitu terpandang. Sedangkan ia hanyalah sekian pria yang mengagumi kecantikan Maria. Saingannya yang begitu banyak, namun ia bisa mematahkan ketidakmungkinan itu"

"Wah, itu bagus sekali. Sepertinya kau amat mencintai sosok Maria dalam wujud nyata. Dan kau mewujudkan Maria dalam bentuk laki laki.. haha.." tawa Youngjae membangun suasana akrab. "Memangnya siapakah laki laki beruntung itu?"

"Kau, _sunbaenim."_

**DEGG**

Kekehan Youngjae terhenti segera ketika mendengar ucapan Sunhwa. Degupan di dadanya berdendang tak beraturan. Gadis itu kini sudah menunduk malu malu dengan semburat merah di pipinya.

"Aku adalah sekian penggemarmu. Tapi aku akan membuat sunbaenim hanya memandangiku. Bolehkah?" nada memohon Sunhwa terdengar meyakinkan. Youngjae tak bisa bertekuk oleh pesona Sunhwa. Ia hanya terdiam, tanpa berpikir tindakan apa lagi yang harus ia lakukan.

Tiba tiba…

"Tapi kau tidak membaca _ending_ ceritanya."

Suara lain mengusik perbincangan antara keduanya.

Sunhwa maupun Youngjae segera mengalihkan pandangan mereka pada sosok namja tampan. Namja itu menyipit tak suka kepada kedua mahluk manis dan cantik yang duduk berduaan di bawah pohon. Ada deheman yang pelan oleh namja tampan itu perdengarkan. Menandakan bahwa suatu 'peringatan' telah ia tunjukkan.

"D—Daehyun?" Youngjae cukup terkejut. Namja yang ia sedari tadi ditunggunya baru saja datang. Apalagi dengan wajah menahan kesal begitu.

"Si—siapa dia, _sunbae_?" Sunhwa bertanya pada Youngjae. Sementara yang diajak bertanya tergagap, entah harus mengenalkan Daehyun dengan cara bagaimana agar tidak keceplosan mengumbar identitas Daehyun yang sebenarnya.

"Aku Jung D. Penulis _Best Seller _nomor 1 di Korea." Jawab Daehyun memotong kegagapan Youngjae. Ada nada angkuh darinya, hingga membuat Sunhwa tercekat dan terkejut bukan main.

Oh astaga! Ia berada di antara 2 penulis terkenal di Korea!

"Jung D?! Penulis asal New York itu?!" Sepertinya Sunhwa pun tak bisa mengelak dengan rasa penasarannya. Belum pernah ia bertemu dengan penulis mancanegara di depan matanya sendiri. Sementara Youngjae, memelototi Daehyun.

"Ya, dan aku tau sekali tipe pembaca yang tak suka _Twist ending_. Taukah kamu bahwa di akhir cerita Maria memilih untuk tidak bersama dengan Julian karena gadis itu memiliki kekasih masa kecil, yaitu Albert?"

Sunhwa menunduk sesal. Ia mengangguk pelan, dan menyalahkan dirinya dalam hati.

"A—aku tak suka bagian itu. Jadi aku tak pernah mengingat ada tokoh Albert di bukunya."

"Sudah kuduga." Daehyun menyeringai puas.

Sunhwa menoleh kepada Daehyun dan Youngjae. Lalu melakukan _bow _terakhirnya sampai akhirnya beranjak pergi. Youngjae menatap gadis itu telah mempercepat langkahnya menyusuli sang sahabat yang menatap heran dari kejauhan. Tampaknya gadis itu menahan malu teramat sangat, hingga ia menarik kasar sang sahabat berambut kebiruan tersebut agar sosoknya tak pernah terlihat oleh Youngjae maupun si _JungD_ lagi.

"YAK! Dia itu penggemarku, bukan penggemarmu, bodoh!" Youngjae merasa tak enak hati dengan kepergian Sunhwa. Memarahi Daehyun yang baru saja menggantikan tempat Sunhwa , duduk bersebelahan dengan Youngjae.

"Tapi kita sama sama penulis, _chagiya~" _suara berdendang yang agak menggoda membuat Youngjae semakin kesal. Ia membuang muka, tak mau bertemu pandang dengan Daehyun.

"Makanya jangan banyak menulis tentang fiksi. Pembacamu akan terjebak dalam imajinasi mereka terus. Tulis saja _reality story_ sepertiku. Tak kalah menarik juga."

"Enak saja! Aku ini penulis khusus _fiction story_. Kita ini berada di genre yang berbeda, jadi jangan _sok _ngatur , deh!" Youngjae mengusir rangkulan Daehyun yang tiba tiba melayang di pundaknya tadi. Membuat Daehyun terkikik , karena gemas melihat tingkah sang kekasih yang sedang menggerutu padanya.

"Memangnya tidak boleh aku cemburu padamu? Kita kan sudah pacaran."

"Ya! Tapi _Backstreet_! Kau tau kan _Backstreet_?! Jadi jangan seenaknya saja bersikap cemburuan di depan orang lain, apalagi di depan penggemarku."

"Backstreet? Bahkan gadis itu tau bahwa seorang Jung D cemburu melihat kekasihnya ditembak orang lain."

Youngjae mendengus. Amat kesal dengan sikap keras kepala Daehyun.

"Hei, jangan marah padaku terus! Aku bawakan kau minuman kesukaan." Daehyun mengulurkan sebuah gelas _Lemonade Punch_ di hadapan Youngjae. Bulir air terjatuh di sisi gelasnya, membuat Youngjae menelan air ludahnya. Sedari tadi ia menunggu kehadiran minuman menggugah selera tersebut di musim panas ini.

"Kau lama sekali membelinya!" Ia ketus meresponnya. Youngjae masih agak gengsi menerima minuman tersebut.

"Tapi setidaknya aku lebih baik dari Junhong. Ia pasti tak mau capek capek pergi jauh demi membeli segelas minuman ini." Daehyun menggoyangkan gelas tersebut. Berusaha merayu nafsu Youngjae.

"Jauh?"

"Ya, kakiku saja masih sakit~" Daehyun bertingkah amat manja, sambil mengelus kedua kakinya dengan kerucutan bibir. Aegyo yang tak sempurna dan tak sesuai harapan. Youngjae malah memukul punggung sang kekasih.

"Jangan banyak mau kau!" Youngjae menyambar minuman itu dari tangan Daehyun, dan meluangkan waktu menghiraukan sang kekasih di sampingnya yang masih meringis. Tampaknya sulit untuk Daehyun menaklukkan kekasih berpipi tembam tersebut.

Beberapa menit di sambut keheningan dikarenakan Youngjae yang masih sibuk meminum _Lemonade Punch_ nya. Ada secercah senyuman dilontarkan Daehyun. Namja itu tiba tiba menemukan suatu rencana…

"Kau sudah menemukan ide untuk cerita musim gugurmu nanti?"

Youngjae menghentikan tegukkannya. Lalu ia menghela nafas pasrah. "Belum, bahkan 1 jam menunggumu, aku belum menemukan inspirasi apapun."

"Ya, karena kau terlalu menikmati rayuan gadis itu makanya kau lupa tujuanmu." Daehyun mencibir. Youngjae hanya berdecak karena tak kuasa menahan kesal atas kecemburuan Daehyun terus menerus.

"Bagaimana kalau aku membantumu?"

"Dengan cara?" Youngjae penasaran.

"Coba kau ingat bagaimana pertemuan Albert dengan Maria sehingga Maria bertekuk lutut pada Albert kembali. Padahal ia sedang jatuh cinta dengan Julian."

Youngjae mengasak frustasi surai kehitamannya. "Arghhh! Aku bahkan tak bisa memikirkan ide apapun untuk bukuku, kau malah mengajakku mengingat cerita yang sudah kutulis 2 tahun lalu! Kau ingin buat aku sakit kepala?!" Youngjae menggerutu. Ia malas mencerna ingatannya sendiri, jadi ia beralih kembali pada minumannya.

"Baiklah, akan kuingatkan. Mungkin ini bisa membantumu untuk cerita musim gugurmu nanti."

"Ya ya ya… Terserah kau saja." Youngjae berusaha mengacuhkan Daehyun.

Daehyun menjedanya dengan seringai kecil. Dipandang sang kekasih di sampingnya. Ia bisa lihat dengan sangat jelas di hadapannya , Youngjae dengan imut menyedot _lemonade punch_ nya tanpa menyadari kekasih berkulit tan di sampingnya memberi tatapan penuh arti.

"Albert berkata bahwa ia memiliki mata yang tak seindah Julian…"

Youngjae menahan tegukannya. Ia begitu penasaran. Apa benar yang dikatakan oleh Daehyun? Ah, ia lupa ada bagian tulisan seperti itu di novelnya.

Ia menoleh membalas pandangan Daehyun. "Seindah bagaima—"

**CUPP**

Ciuman tiba tiba diberikan Daehyun pada Youngjae. Membuat kedua bola mata Youngjae terbelakak hebat.

"dan ciuman terbaik daripada milik Julian."

Rasa hangat di bibir Youngjae tadi, memanaskan kedua pipi mulusnya. Entah saat ini karena merasa malu akibat ciuman tiba tiba tersebut, atau karena beberapa mahluk disana—selain mereka— memperhatikan mereka dengan mulut menganga dalam sekejap.

"K—kau?!"

"Yah pada akhirnya, Maria tak bisa menolak untuk kembali pada kekasih hatinya dahulu. Karena Albert lebih lama berjuang untuk setia pada Maria. Cinta yang bertahan dari masa lalu _toh _lebih kuat dari pada cinta yang baru." Daehyun mengangkat kedua bahunya. Terlalu yakin.

Youngjae menghiraukan ucapan Daehyun barusan. "KUBILANG JANGAN CIUM SEMBARANGAN!"

Namun Daehyun menyeringai, mendekatkan wajahnya pada Youngjae kembali hingga membuat Youngjae segera memundurkan posisi duduknya. "Tapi 'Maria' suka ,_kan_?"

Akibat rayuannya, Daehyun mendapat hadiah pukulan lagi di punggungnya.

'_Paboya! Apa aku harus menulis hal ini di diary ku? Memalukan!' _Youngjae menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan bukunya. Ini akan membutuhkan waktu untuk menghilangkan semburat merahnya, dan mengalihkan diri dari Daehyun yang masih memandanginya.

.

.

.

.

.**The END**

* * *

><p>#ForeverWithYoo<p>

Happy Birthday Yoo Youngjae !

Wah gak kerasa makin dewasa aja oppa... Padahal wajahnya baby face :p

Oh ya, terlalu banyak daejae moment nih... bener gak? :p Tapi maaf kalau FF ini gak ada hubungannya ama ultah youngjae sama sekali atau momentum daejae saat ini..haha...

Semoga tetap dinikmati. Maaf jika akan lama update beberapa ff lainnya... masih banyak hutang nih Miyu :( Lunasinnya agak lama, gapapa kan ya? hehe

**WANNA REVIEW?**


End file.
